The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services that provide the web application. As more and more businesses rely on a network presence to conduct business, the efficiency and reliability of these web services that they provide becomes more important. Monitoring some applications, such as PHP applications, has proven difficult when trying to provide performance information for business transaction that involves PHP engines. In particular, it can be difficult to track a PHP application function when libraries are used to return functionality to an application to carry out as part of the business transaction.
What is needed is an improved method for determining performance of a web based service that involves a PHP engine.